


Tarn's deadly message

by Whosafraidofthedjd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, General djd stuff, One Shot, silly fic, tarn can't get a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosafraidofthedjd/pseuds/Whosafraidofthedjd
Summary: Nickel has a phone with a deadly message on it from a friend. What was the process behind recording it?





	Tarn's deadly message

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this fic on my tumblr robots-and-writing! Have a nice day

“If you’re listening to this, my commiserations, you’re about to die.” went the chilling opener to a lethal message the leader of the Decepticon Justice Division was preparing for some unfortunate mech. “I don’t know who you are, and-” BOMF! The recording was cut short as a familiar four-legged nuisance rammed in to him at full force, knocking him over onto the ground.

“Primus dammit-KAON!”

Right on queue the no-eyed decepticon came in running after the pet, holding the collar it slipped out of. 

“I’m sorry sir, he just-”

“Fine, fine. Now get that thing out of here!”Kaon did not wait around and promptly scurried off, the pet shortly following after. Why Kaon kept the lobotomized traitor, he will never know.“This will be quite the hassle.” Said Tarn got a cube of high-grade, because boy would he ever need it.

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

“I don’t know who you are, and I don’t need to.” Good, things seemed like they would go his way after all. Not a single interruption yet. “What’s important- What matters is-”

“Hey Sir, can we-”

“HELEX!”

The gigantic bot froze. Anyone would after Tarn yelling at them. Not that he liked yelling at his team, it made him seem uncultured, and he is far from being uncultured.

“Leave. If anyone opens that door in the next hour, they will be doing cleaning duty for the next two months.”

“I- Yes Sir.”He left quickly, not wanting to make his leader even more angry.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

One more try, and the message can be downloaded to the phone he would give to Nickel. His spark warmed at the thought of the feisty medic. This message would be at her disposal in case of an attack to use one anyone foolish enough to try and hurt her. He had thoughts of recording multiple messages, and sending them to traitors all across the galaxy, so in a way, this was a test. He cleared his throat and started talking, gradually lowering his voice, and slowing the tempo of his words, his voice gradually becoming a whisper.

“I don’t know who you are, and I don’t need to. What is important- what matters, is you tried to hurt my friend. Now, it is time to put you out of commision”And just like that, it was done. Now, all he needed to do was download it and- BAM!There was smoke seeping out from under the door, and he could hear Vos’ raspy, voice. Wait. Was he swearing?

Opening the door, a rather strange scene was unfolding before his optics.Was it Kaon knocked out, face down on the floor that drove him over the edge of anger? Was it Tesaurus, holding what was left of an exploded crate of energon? Or was it Helex, trying (and failing) to hold back his laughter at the whole scenario?

“Now,” Everyone turned to face him except for Kaon of course, who was still unconscious on the floor.

“Would anyone care to tell me what, in the name of Lord Megatron is going on here?”  
“Well you see Sir,” Helex was the one to speak up. “Tesaurus was bringing our energon over,”

“And Kaon was helping me.”

“When Vos accidentally bumped in to Kaon, startling him and making his electricity coil things spark up-”

“Tesla coils.” Tarn corrected.

“Yeah those things,” Helex continued. “Anyways the energon ignited, Kaon got knocked out, and now there is energon everywhere.” That explained the mess. And Vos’ swearing.

“Well then,” The sharpness of his voice was clear. “I you should clean this mess up. Understood?” The venom in his voice made them all step back, the powers of Tarn’s voice taking its toll on them.He turned around and left for his room. But just before leaving he commanded; “Tesaurus take Kaon to the medical bay, at once.”

Speak of the devil, kaon slowly got back on his feet.“No Sir, I am fine, the explosion didn’t harm me.”

“Fine then. Help the others.”  
Just as Tarn left, Tesaurus decided to chide in.“Hey Kaon, it’s really shocking that explosion didn’t hurt you more, I mean-”

“PRIMUS DAMMIT TESAURUS NOW IS NOT THE TIME!”


End file.
